The Consequences of too much Caf Pow
by UnstoppableForce
Summary: The title says it all. Slash - Gibbs/DiNozzo


_Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS._

_This is for my good friend Bob Rhynoplasty. :)_

.

Abby ducked into a secluded corner of the club to answer her cell phone. The thud-thud-thud of the music in the club made it near impossible to hear anything, and she'd only noticed that the phone was ringing when she pulled it out of her purse to check the time.

"Hi Gibbs!" She screeched.

"_Abbs. Gonna have to cut your night short, case came in."_

"I thought we had the weekend off! You told us all that we did!"

"_So did I Abby, so did I. Some kinda mix-up or something. Tony still there with ya?"_

Abby looked up and over to the dance-floor where she could see the man in question.

"Yeah, he's still here. Gibbs, there's-"

"_Okay. I've got McGee and Ziva with me, we'll swing by and pick you two up in 20. You're at the normal place, right?"_

"Yeah we are Gibbs, but there's something you need to know-"

The line went dead.

"Okay, guess you're gonna have to find out the hard way," she muttered, heading over to grab Tony.

.

Twenty minutes later and the two of them were waiting outside. Abby glanced over at Tony, who was tapping his foot rapidly on the sidewalk. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a car pulling up. Tony looked up eagerly, and they both watched as Gibbs, Ziva and McGee each got out of the car and began to walk towards them. Abby began to jog towards Gibbs to warn him, but was beaten once again by a dark blur flashing past her and literally jumping on Gibbs.

"Jethroooooooooooooooo!"

Tony pounced, wrapping his legs around Gibbs' waist, arms around the silver haired man's neck and clung on like a limpet, nearly knocking the older man backwards. _Do I really look like that when I greet people sometimes? _Abby thought. _Now I understand why I get some strange looks..._

Much like the ones Ziva and McGee were currently giving Tony. McGee looked confused, whereas Ziva had an eyebrow raised.

"Jethro Jethro Jethro!" Tony said gleefully, raining kisses down onto Gibbs' face. Abby's eyes slid back over to the two agents standing near the car, where McGee now had an eyebrow raised and was staring at the two men, Ziva now had both eyebrows raised and was looking between the two men and Abby questioningly. Gibbs, meanwhile, managed to gently disengage Tony and stormed over to her.

"What the_ hell _have you been letting him eat Abby?"

_Ah._

Gibbs looked more than a little furious, so Abby decided she'd better tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, and not only because she was still trying to figure out if Gibbs had some kind of super lie detecting powers.

"Umm... some Caf-Pow, and-"

"How many?"

She laughed nervously. "Eight?"

He growled. She resisted the urge to cower. Tony was bouncing on his heels just behind Gibbs' left shoulder, held back by a hand. He had always come across to her (and half of the staff at NCIS), as an over eager puppy, desperate for love and willing to do anything for it. Right now... he'd pretty much become that puppy, with an added dose of over excited friendliness. She liked this Tony. A lot. It wasn't the first time she'd... _helped _him become it, not that she'd ever, ever, ever tell Gibbs that.

"What else?" He asked.

"Er... four candy bars, oh! We also shared one of those super chocolatey cupcakes at my apartment before we left."

Gibbs winced. "Anything else?"

She thought for a moment. "Nope." She certainly wasn't going to say anything about the three cups of heavily sugared coffee that they'd each had before setting out. Definitely not. She'd rather take her chances with the potential Gibbs lie detector than actually outright _tell _him that.

Gibbs sighed heavily. "He's gonna be bouncing off the walls until at least midday." He glared at Abby before turning to the rest of his team, awkwardly patting Tony on the head when it was presented to him. "McGee... call the Director, tell him we can't work the case."

That seemed to snap him out of his funk.

"What should I say, Boss?"

"I don't care, McGee! Figure it out!" Gibbs said in a strangled voice. Tony had latched onto him again and was happily giving Gibbs a love-bite on his neck. Abby giggled, and Gibbs turned the glare up another notch in her direction.

"So... you two... you are lovers, yes? Gibbs.. you... what is the word... drill Tony, yes?" Ziva asked. Abby stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing, and Gibbs... _blushed. _Before either of them could say anything however, Tony spoke up.

"No no no Zeeeeeeeeeeevaaaaaaah! It's screw, not drill, and no, he doesn't. Don't you not Jethrooooo?" Tony said matter of factly. It would have been far more believable if he hadn't been imitating a nodding dog at the same time. He turned back to Gibbs. "I screw him, and he liiiiiikes it, don't you?" He grinned, before licking Gibbs' ear. Abby absently wondered if it was possible for Gibbs to get any redder. "Actually," he continued, "Drilling is the right word in some cases, cause he _really _loves it when I- mmmmmmfffgh!" He said, trying to continue his sentence through the hand Gibbs had clamped over his mouth.

"Okay, that's enough. We're going home Tony, come on." Gibbs said firmly. Abby looked behind the two men to Ziva, who was smirking, and McGee who had his cell phone loosely clasped in one hand, dangerously close to falling with his mouth hanging open. Gibbs walked over to her with Tony on his way to the car.

"We'll be having a talk tomorrow, Abby." He glared, but it wasn't half as scary considering he was still beet-red with embarrassment. He turned away and she grinned.

She was so dead.

But it was worth it.

_-Finis-_


End file.
